Tales of the Elements
by Ikaruga
Summary: Naruto triggers an experimental seal placed in the scroll of sealing. Sending him on a journey from which he returns far too quickly from. Follow him on his adventures in his homeland with his companions.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto grinned widely as he dashed through the forest, his earlier depression of failing the genin exam for the third time evaporated like a snowball in hell when his teacher, Mizuki, told him about the compensation exam he could do.

Breaking into the Hokage tower proofed to be a challenge even for his considerable pranking trained stealth abilities. Most people would be unable to reconcile the loud mouth, orange wearing boy with 'stealthy'.

It where those people who were thoroughly surprised when Naruto decided he did not want to be seen. The results of whatever activity would always quite clearly point to him, the person responsible, but Naruto never claimed to be subtle. He was however, never caught in the act, even when he vandalized the entire Hokage monument earlier that week.

And people wondered why it took so long for the ninja's chasing him to actually capture him, he was the chunin version of Tora the cat, you did not risk to get bitten, instead you were nearly guaranteed to need a new uniform.

Naruto's 'enhanced' paint was a pain to get out.

Despite his considerable abilities in stealth and evasion, there was always one teacher, Umino Iruka who could catch the orange clad hellion. Unknown to most however, there was another unexpected person who could track and keep up with Naruto.

Most would not expect the shy Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata, to have such skills. But years of stalking… following her crush, observing him through his escapades gave the girl an incredible insight of what Naruto would do next.

So the girl was unsurprised when Naruto instantly agreed with Mizuki's, in her mind, dodgy 'exam'. Even as Naruto worked his way she considered helping him, but if the test was actually true, she would be the result of Naruto's failing.

Something she could not do, the idea of not being able to be alongside Naruto, following his blazing path to Hokagehood would send the girl into her own depression. Her own family did not know the meaning of a 'gentle guiding hand'. Only harsh training and harsher reprisals for failing. A way of teaching that utterly failed the poor girl, who needed a gentle but firm guidance to grow into a powerful woman.

Something her unseen observer tried to provide before she was pulled away. Yuhi Kurenai watched the Hyuuga girl with confusion, duo a mission she was late for the graduation ceremony, and expected the graduated girl treating herself to her favorite food, knowing full well her father would not have bothered showing up.

So when she didn't see the girl at her favorite shop, nor that she had come home Kurenai was quite surprised seeing the girl intensely gazing at the Hokage tower with her bloodline eyes , the tell-tale bulging of veins showing their activation. She was about to drop down and interrogate the girl when the alarms in the Hokage tower wailed their distress to the sky.

* * *

Mizuki was pleasantly surprised, he had half expected for the boy to get caught in the act, but even from his own spot he saw the boy run out of the provided 'exit'. He waited patiently for the alarms to go off.

It took longer than expected, but he was happy with that. It meant he had more time to torture the demon. He ran off to Iruka's house to 'explain' the alarm. He'd hoped that he could kill the demon together with his friend, Iruka was the only one after all who had a clue where Naruto would go.

He felt like smacking himself. 'I should have told him where to go.' He reprimanded himself.

Nevertheless Iruka, despite being gob smacked, shot off like an errant wind jutsu, intent on finding the boy. Mizuki soon 'split off' but kept his fellow teacher at the edge of his senses, he would know when Iruka would find Naruto with the scroll.

* * *

Naruto puffed his chest with pride, he had done it! 'Hah, mastering this clone jutsu was EASY.' He exclaimed loudly in his mind. 'One handsign, just two fingers and molding your chakra in the right way, bam, a clone!' he thought while watching proudly to his equally proud doppelganger.

After a moment of basking in his pride, he turned back to the scrolls, intent to learn another jutsu. 'This will give me extra credit for sure!' he thought excitement. 'Then I will be the rookie of the year dattabayo!'

A couple of minutes later, and halfway through the scroll she was rather disappointed, the next set of jutsu's he found all required things he didn't have, and didn't particularly felt like using. Reviving the dead would surely piss of the death god, and Naruto wasn't _THAT_ reckless for extra credit.

A few other jutsu he found along the way where writing by one of his heroes, the second Hokage, but most of them revolved around gratuitous amounts of water. Although in theory you could pull it out the air, Naruto lacked that particular talent.

He was surprised his jiji, the current Hokage had written so few jutsu's into the scroll, he had stacked his hopes into that, the man was surely called the 'professor' for a reason! But alas, the few that where inside the scrolls he such complicated language involved in them, Naruto wasn't sure if it even was meant to be understand.

'Perhaps to protect the awesome jutsu jiji used a code!' he thought with a nod, and kept rolling the scroll revealing the few jutsu the fourth hokage, his favorite hero, had written down.

Naruto had hoped he would find the Hiraishin no Jutsu here, the jutsu that made the fourth so famous. He had already seen the technique in the second's part of the scroll, but it involved fuinjutsu Naruto couldn't make head or tails off. 'The fourth has used kunai, not fancy drawings!' Naruto thought to himself. 'It must be a different technique with the same name.' he concluded.

Once again, he was sorely disappointed, instead of finding jutsu, he found mostly theory's around Bjuu's, their attacks and elements. 'Kyuubi could have used fire?' Naruto asked himself as he read that, wondering how the fourth figured that out. The history books never mentioned the enormous fox spewing fire.

He soon reached the end of the written part of the scroll, plenty of blank page left for the next hokage's to write upon. The last jutsu involved using the drawn seal on the paper, more chakra than a single human, or even a group of humans could afford, and a few hand seals to teleport the user, and those very close by to a 'safe location determined by the users will and wishes.'

Despite not being useful as a jutsu for extra credit, Naruto couldn't help but be curious why the fourth Hokage would make a jutsu nobody could use even if they died using it. He caught something about 'initial prototype' and 'summoning jutsu' before a harsh voice shouted.

"NARUTO!" Naruto whirled, and saw Iruka, his favorite teacher looking extremely angry at him. Both didn't know that hidden well in the bushes, a shy girl nearly gave herself away by jumping in surprise. So focused on the other they didn't notice the bushes momentarily shaking.

"You did better than I thought fox brat, I expected you to be caught." Mizuki's voice rang out, the man standing on the branch of another tree, and ugly sneer on his face. "I am too awesome to be caught!" Naruto replied cheerily, ignoring the oft used nickname without thinking, and missing Mizuki's expression. "I managed to learn a jutsu too!"

The sneer deepened, while Iruka started to look confused. "Like hell you could demon! The techniques written on that scrolls where deemed too risky to learn without express permission from the Hokage, no way a fox demon like you could learn them!"

"What?" Naruto asked confused, he had seen some techniques where risky and life threatening, but they said so at the description, than his mind switched to the fact he was called a demon…again. "I am Naruto!" he shouted indignantly "I have a name, Uzumaki Naruto, why is everybody calling me a demon!?" he demanded frustrated.

Before Iruka could interfere, Mizuki sneered out. "You are the nine tailed demon fox! I have no idea why the third just didn't kill you after you were sealed into a baby, but I will not make that mistake, DIE!" he roared at the end, started to throw a large windmill shuriken he had on his back.

His aim was off however, just as he was about to release the weapon, a sharp pain in his leg unbalanced him. Sending the weapon flying off, not hitting Iruka who had leapt to cover Naruto.

Mizuki whirled around and grappled, to his surprise, the meek Hyuuga heiress. The girl looked mortified at herself that she actually struck someone with the intent to harm. Mizuki snarled as he reached out and flung the girl towards Naruto, Iruka dodged while Naruto clumsily caught her despite being frozen by the sudden revelation, sprawling the pair next to the opened scroll.

"He is a demon, how can protect a demon!" Mizuki demanded as he threw he second oversized shuriken towards Iruka, preventing the man from attacking him. "He… He isn't a demon! He is..is.. my friend!" Hinata squeaked out as she tried to figure out up and down after being thrown like a ragdoll. Her concentration was thoroughly broken when Naruto, the love she now sat on top off said an heartfelt "Thanks" Emotion thick in his voice that somebody called him a friend.

"Stupid girl, now you have ruined everything! Nobody will believe Naruto could kill a failure like you, I will never become a jounin or ANBU now!" Mizuki shouted as he kicked away Iruka who charged him. "Now I have to become a missing ninja, but I will be a powerful one!"

"You'd betray Konoha?!" Naruto demanded. Mizuki laughed harshly "Such a loyalty for a village you tried to destroy thirteen years ago demon!" Iruka shot forward, engaging Mizuki with kunai in both hand, sparks sprang as the man fought. "Just as I taught him Mizuki, a class you clearly missed!" he taunted.

Mizuki snorted. "You can give that class again in the afterlife Iruka, or perhaps you can teach the demon himself in hell if you like him that much!" he shouted, throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.

Naruto was trying to the heavily blushing girl off him while she tried to get off herself but the nearby explosion disorientated the pair again. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand, and saw a piece of shrapnel sticking out. Blood spurting out around the wound. He bit through the pain and formed the hand seals for a shadow clone.

"You won't hurt Iruka sensei!" he shouted from his awkward position, his arms now holding the heavily blushing Hinata pinned against him, clones appearing around the pair who charged off to fight Mizuki.

Mizuki was forced back and knocked out, and Iruka watched him for a moment before he made his way next to the pair, smiling widely. "I knew you could do it" he spoke softly with kindness. He unbound his headband and put it into Naruto's hand. "I should have not doubted…" he was interrupted as he was kicked away by a monstrous looking Mizuki, who turned into some kind of tiger human hybrid.

With Iruka forced out of the way, Mizuki ran towards the teenagers, Naruto saw him coming, and in his panic started to go through the hand seals of the last jutsu he had read. Remembering the last part of the instruction, he slammed his bloody hand on the seal, forcing as much chakra into the seal as he could.

Ignoring the enflaming sensation as his chakra coils overloaded, a yellow lightning sprung from the seal, quickly forming a dome around the scrolls of seals and the pair of teenagers, before suddenly compressing. A final lightning roared out as it shot towards the heavens.

* * *

The first thing the pair of teenagers did after the roar, lightning and the sudden flip of gravity which plopped Naruto on top of Hinata was close their eyes by the sudden sunlight. They felt something bump into their sides and realizes they were on a slight slope.

After a minute of adjusting to the sudden sunlight the took in their surroundings, they were standing on a mountainside, overlooking a forested area with the sea glittering in the distance. If they could have looked longer they would have spotted a small fishing town but a voice interrupted them.

"Who are you!" a red-clad boy with brown hair demanded, his hands on the blades he carried on his sides. Beside him was a small group clad in variety of colors and holding their hands close to their own even more diverse set of weaponry.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, and who are you and where are we?" Naruto replied 'elegantly'. The group gave him a baffled look at the second question.

* * *

Iruka sat against the tree trying to control his heartbeat and breathing as an ANBU patched his wounds with medical chakra. The fight against the transformed mad Mizuki had been grueling until the Hokage himself and his guard intervened. They had seen the lightning bolt shoot upwards to the very heavens themselves and used that to home on to him.

The Hokage waited patiently for the teacher to recover as he observed the scorched area as he tried to figure out what kind of jutsu from the scroll Naruto would be reckless enough to use that would leave these results.

The corpse of Mizuki already had been carted off for inspection and dissection, but the seal the man had used for his transformation reminded him eerily of the cursed seal Anko was forced to bear. He saw another group of searches finally show up and he waved them off with a gentle smile.

He was furious on the inside however, he had been overlooking the village trying to figure out what would push the loudmouthed boy he saw as a grandson to commit the crime. The boy had been through a lot due Hiruzen's own failings but he always stayed true to his own morals. Stealing something from the Hokage himself was enormously out of character for the boy.

He glanced towards the teacher and saw that the man had recovered well enough to report. "What happened." He asked sternly. The teacher launched into explaining the situation.

* * *

Naruto dived to the side as he barely cleared the area the massive thunderbolt had struck. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted to warn the girl as she also leapt to avoid the next strike from the oddly bulbous see through creature. Lightning coursed through its body as it turned around to focus its wrath on another member of the party who had just struck him with a fireball.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as the pair got back to the feet. The girl gave him a nod before they shot forward again. Naruto's pair of blades started to glow softly as power build up within them while Hinata leapt into the air.

* * *

Hiruzen frowned at the end of the explanation. 'So he was desperate enough to be duped… yet that does not explain why the Hyuuga heiress was here.' He thought although he was pleased that Iruka considered the boy graduated from his display of using shadow clones.

Hiruzen felt like slapping the teachers over the academy for not recognizing that the boy containing a creature entirely made of chakra might have a bit too _much _stuff for techniques that didn't require a lot.

"That still does not explain what jutsu Naruto used to… escape the field of battle." He mused aloud. Iruka thought for a moment before hesitantly replying. "The scroll was opened around.. halfway?" he nodded to himself. "Both ends where about the same size." He said more confidently.

"Halfway hmm?" Hiruzen replied as he wished that he took his pipe with him as he turned around to gaze the scorched area. Hiruzen had perused what his successor in his short reign had added. It was not a lot. His eyes widened as he remembered Minato's next ambitious project as the supposedly functional seal he had written down.

"He managed to activate it?" Hiruzen asked aloud and puzzled. Drawing confused and worried glances from the surrounding ANBU as they wondered if the old man had finally lost it.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and a woman all gazed skyward with the rest of the group. The group having grown substantially after since first meeting. They tracked the red clad boy soared towards the sky carried by two large wings. A girl dressed in white sprouted her own set as she launched herself after the boy towards a large closed floating green flower.

Together high in the sky they raised a massive purple blade and slashed its downward towards the seed. Energy exploded from the seed and it thundered downward towards the ground. It struck in a brilliant display of light blinding all those close by.

Unseen by all energy erupted and a woman merged with the soul entrapped within the seed. The roaring energy floated outward and gave the newly combined planet new life.

And it expulsed three foreign presences back to whence they came.

* * *

There was a massive flash of light and three figures stood upon the scorched ground. The lead figure was the most easily recognizable thanks to his blond hair, sky blue eyes and distinctive birthmarks. For all to see he was older and had grown substantially. Instead of the orange monstrosity he was known to wear he was now clad in loose burned red clothing. A nod to his favorite color was to see as the slightly open jacket revealed a bright orange shirt underneath. On his back was a large cylindrical object packed inside a sturdy covering. On his forehead was a battered Konoha headband, multiple scars of battle where clear to see on the steel.

He stopped looking skyward the moment he suddenly saw the night sky and immediately went for the two blades at his side. With a distinctive sound of drawn blades he took a guard position.

The ANBU snapped out of their stupor and leapt into the tree's and drew their own weapons as they went. Hiruzen took a few cautious steps backward and gently dragged the stunned Iruka with him as he watched in fascination. The flash of light and the subsequent appearance had tingled his senses, but it wasn't chakra what he felt.

The woman at the blonde's left had the distinctive whites eyes of the Hyuuga clan. Her dark blue hair flowed over her shoulders now. She was wearing a lavender jacket and dark blue pants, her lower legs where covered in solid metal greaves with small extrusions on them. She took a moment longer to recover before activating her bloodline without hand signs and taking an defensive position. The two ring shaped weapons on her sides where left untouched. Her headband hung around her neck and was in far better condition than the young man's.

The dark brown haired woman on the right was actually the most prepared of the party. She had sensed the incoming energy and its intent and had bundled her most distinctive feature, her nine tails into one thick tail behind her and tucked it upwards behind her long hair that fell all the way to her thighs. Her long red ears went flat against her head. Although her posture was tense she did not take a martial position, instead she started an incarnation under her breath should it come to blows.

She had all faith in the leader of their small party to defuse the situation. He managed to bring her down from her endless rage and actually argued on her behalf for her limited freedom.

"Jiji?" the blond spoke hesitantly as he saw a figure he never expected to see again. "Naruto?" Hiruzen replied equally puzzled. It was clear to him the boy had grown a great deal. If he had to guess he would say the boy had a hit a growth spurt and aged by two years, perhaps even three.

The blond boy lowered his two blades as he recognized Hiruzen and smoothly put them back into their sheaths. In the back of Hiruzen's mind the ease Naruto did that and the odd make of the blades was noted. "Jiji.. how long have we been gone?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen made a subtle gesture with his hand to tell his ANBU the situation was safe. The few he could see slowly stowed their weapons back to the respective pouches and sheaths. Iruka was still stunned by the sudden change and startled out an answer after Hiruzen shot the poor man a sharp glance.

"About half an hour." The man said. Both Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widened at the news and shot each other and the unknown woman a glance. Hiruzen saw the non-verbal by play he decided to interject and get some answers. "Report." He asked in a stern tone causing both youngsters to stiffen while the woman looked amused.

He filed that odd reaction away into the growing pile of mysteries. He just hoped that the pile of mysteries could be stowed away like so many others Konoha had done over the years. Earlier this week they had a rather well connected yet corrupt man go on a 'vacation' for example.

"We went to another world and journeyed to save it and another one for.. two.. two and half years?" Naruto said after a moment of thought.

'Well there goes that hope.' Hiruzen thought sourly. Realizing that whatever journey the pair managed to get themselves onto was far too long to hear standing outside in the cold he spoke loudly. "Iruka get yourself checked at the hospital and treat what you heard as an A-rank secret only to be discussed with me." Iruka nodded and hobbled off after shooting one last look at Naruto.

"Tori, I want the strongest tea in my office in five minutes." Hiruzen added as an afterthought. Naruto tended to go overboard, but the boy clearly had outdone himself this time. "As for you three, Naruto, Hinata and…?" he left the last one open on purpose.

"Akane" The woman replied as she slightly relaxed and lost control of her flattened ears who sprung upright. Hiruzen gazed at the long pointy red ears for a moment before he decided he needed some strong stuff in his pipe to go with the tea.

"You three come with me to my office, you are going to explain me everything."

* * *

As the three set off at a normal pace Hiruzen noted the group tensed again as they moved silently through the forest. When they moved through the great gates of the city wall the group relaxed again. 'Why would they expect an ambush so close to Konoha?' Hiruzen asked himself, adding another question to the impressive pile.

Even as they moved through the sleepy Konoha now that the alarm was out again Hiruzen discreetly observed the three and the results surprised, confused yet also made him feel proud.

Naruto walked confidently through the streets. His stride showed no hesitation or the overabundance of energy the boy used to run around with. Even inside the city Hiruzen could clearly see that the young man kept a sharp gaze on his surroundings. The expression he wore still had traces of disbelief of the sudden return, but was otherwise content. The loneliness Hiruzen always saw in the eyes of the boy behind the loud mask he put was gone. Clearly the friendless boy had found some, perhaps even more as he took in the young Hyuuga woman.

Hiruzen was not unaware of the troubles that plagued the young Hyuuga heiress. Her situation was in ways just as lonely as Naruto. Instead of being enforced by the shortsightedness of the village population it was held strong by the girl's insecurities fed by her family. Now however those insecurities seemed to be gone and he spotted a short brush of hands by the pair as the girl shortly draw alongside Naruto.

He expected it to be ignored, and was surprised when the pair shortly held hands and looked at each other, in which Naruto gave a reassuring nod before they let go. Hiruzen briefly wondered if the girl would lay her head on Naruto's shoulder but they soon distanced from each other again.

The unknown woman, Akane was far, far harder to judge. She walked behind the pair and strode like there was nothing that could truly harm her. She smiled indulgently at the pairs interaction giving Hiruzen the suspicion it was something that happened more often, but not as often as the woman hoped.

Otherwise he could not tell much about the woman. Unlike Naruto and Hinata who both clearly had multiple types of weaponry on their person the closest he could find where the odd bell attachment to the red and white detached sleeves the woman wore. The bell appeared to be tied to a long string that wound itself around her upper arm to secure it. The clapper had a purple fluffy tail like decoration to it that was tied down by the cord, preventing the bells form ringing as the woman moved.

It worried him he could find out so little about her. Unlike most visitors the woman barely spared a glance towards the Hokage monument and observed her surroundings for threats, not to take in the sights. 'She can't have seen Konoha before… those fox like ears would have drawn a riot towards her yet she isn't surprised or intrigued.' Hiruzen thought worriedly.

They arrived at the Hokage tower and Hiruzen was pleased it was nearly empty. The few guards he spotted on the way up to his office where all people he was reasonably certain where only loyal to him and did not report to Danzo or the elder council. 'Or both of them.' He added sourly in his mind as he saw that Akane's ear's drew some attention.

The group entered the office and closed the door behind them. A burst of chakra triggered a multitude of seals to flare to life and the group to be isolated from the outside. With a nod that everything was in order Hiruzen turned towards Akane. "I belief a formal introduction is in order." He spoke kindly. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sandaime Hokage of Konoha." The woman gave a short bow. "I am Akana no Hono, I am summoned by and bound to Naruto."

Hiruzen glanced towards Naruto who kept an admirably poker face. But Hiruzen saw in Naruto's eyes there was more to it. His knee jerk reaction would involve the Kyuubi somehow, but he highly doubted the beast in any shape or form would be so polite.

"Summoned? Like a summon animal?" Hiruzen asked after a moment of thought. The woman glanced meaningfully towards the pair of youngsters who shook their heads after a moment of thought. Naruto spoke up. "A summon.. spirit connection is far more complex."

Hiruzen frowned at the lack of description and decided to cut out the issue for later so he could hear what happened to the pair. He needed to confirm something first however. "So she is loyal to you?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "She is." He confirmed. "Violating the contract set up by Origin between me and Naruto will have grave consequences for me." Akane added.

Hiruzen was puzzled for moment before he realized that 'Origin' was a name of sorts. Clearly somebody important for the spirits by the respect the woman clearly interjected in her voice when she spoke the name. "Very well." He spoke after his moment of thought. "Now then.. what happened after you used the jutsu from the forbidden scroll?"

And so Naruto launched into an explanation. Their arrival to the new world and their awkward and slightly distrustful meeting with the chosen's group. How they joined them and crossed the sea and clashed multiple times with the Desian's, elemental spirits and monsters as they journeyed through the lands of Sylvarant.

He learned of the cost upon the chosen in order to save world, the betrayal and truth around the revival process .He was surprised that Naruto was not joking when he said he travelled to another parallel world called Tethe'alla and how those two where bound by the chosen's journey. Even more bizarre was one of the methods you could travel between them. Hiruzen subtly double check there was no genjutsu placed on him to make him believe that the boy truly was not lying when he described the flying machines.

The story ended as they described how the group fought Mithos, both himself and in his monstrous machine. How they escaped the asteroid floating around the planet like a moon once connected to a tower that defied the laws of the world with its sheer size.

Hiruzen slumped slightly, he clearly had gotten the abridged version thanks to Akane prodding Naruto to stay on track instead of going into each minor detail but it still took over an hour. He released the seals on his office and send a subtle gesture with his hand. Signaling for the ANBU to execute the order he had prepared while the story was told.

"Well it appears the two of you went on quite an adventure." He summarized lamely. "But why haven't you tried to use the seal upon the scroll to return?" Naruto fidgeted for a moment. "It crossed my mind but with my blood on it I wasn't sure it would work and return us to Konoha instead of another, perhaps more dangerous place." He admitted. Hiruzen gave a short nod in understanding as he removed the scroll from its protective bag. It clearly looked like it had been carried around into battle, its edges that where unprotected by the hardened exterior showed signs of damage.

"You did well protecting the scroll… and although I understand why you revealed some of the contents to this Raine in the hopes to learn more about ninjutsu to help them, you did reveal classified information to somebody unaffiliated to Konoha."

Naruto cringed, although he was not the best student even he knew that heavy punishment would result from the action. Something he had knew when he had made the decision to ask Raine for help.

"However…" Hiruzen paused for dramatic effect and to confirm Naruto was aware of the consequences. "… you had to make a field decision and decided you needed more power to protect yourself and Hinata. The chances that the information would leak to those hostile to Konoha was beyond minimum from your perspective. So I will not punish you." He paused for a moment. "Unless you have reason to believe others from the group made it towards the elemental nations."

It was Akane who spoke up, although to quickly for Hiruzen's tastes. The woman.. summon spirit clearly had anticipated the question, like a few others he had around her binding to Naruto. "No, the only reason I was pulled along was because I am bound to Naruto." She once again gestured to the large green crystal on the center choker she wore. "The energy to revive the great tree purged all foreign elements, the rest of the group belonged to the newly united world."

Hiruzen conceded the argument with some hesitance, it all seemed a bit to convenient but he had no proof otherwise. And the spirit was far more attuned to that other world so perhaps she was right.

"Very well. Is there something you have missed during your explanation that is important to the safety of Konoha?" he asked. The group exchanged glances before shaking their heads in unison. "Very well, you are dismissed. Tomorrow at 10:00 is the team assignments in room 201. Even after such a long time you should remember where that is?" he asked. Hinata and Naruto nodded and stood up with Akane and left quietly.

He waited a few moments after they had left his office before he reengaged the seals. "Well?" he asked the shimmering patch near the book closet, revealing the form of Yamanka Inoichi. "I have completed my scans as they told the story despite how unbelievable it is." He paused for a moment. "It is completely true as far they are concerned.. I would never belief that a group of people could fight dragons or the other creatures they encountered if I had not glimpsed the memories myself."

Hiruzen nodded. "And their loyalty to Konoha?" he asked. Inoichi frowned slightly. "Hinata and Naruto are still loyal to Konoha despite their ordeal or long time away from it. Although Naruto's interaction with people without being judged as the fox made him more loyal to you sir, then to the ideal of Konoha."

Hiruzen sighed before he puffed his pipe to calm his nerves. He thought it over for a moment and decided he could not fault the young man for his thoughts. However Hiruzen was not blind to the pile of lies he shoveled towards the boy for his own safety. Some which would be released soon if they properly adjusted him for his age. He grimaced as he mentally went over the connections binding Naruto and knew they were dangerously short despite addition of Hinata.

"I will not fault him for those thoughts... as he is right about them. This does make him a flight risk however should something happen to me." Inoichi nodded in agreement, although a smack of distaste crossed his face at the reasons. "And this woman.. or summon spirit?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know." Inoichi admitted bluntly. Hiruzen blinked in surprise. "Why?" "Because she quickly became aware of my subtly intrusion… I only managed to find out that Akane is one of her names and that she it's a kitsune... a nine tailed one." Hiruzen froze for a moment. "How did she hide her tails then?" "Behind her hair and reinforced with a subtle genjutsu of sorts." Hiruzen rose an eyebrow at the explanation. "She was aware and showed me a few things in a way of explanation. She clearly wanted to separate herself from the Kyuubi."

"When they explained their meeting with Origin and the binding she showed me multiple things on how it was done and the costs from her and gains for Naruto from their bond. She never showed her own gains however." Inoichi explained.

"That is good." Hiruzen admitted after a moment of thought. "Then I suppose the coincidence is a unfortunate one, or perhaps the Kyuubi gave Naruto some sort of affinity towards foxes and kitsune. Thankfully she is aware of this and will not rile up the villagers too much. I fear what kind of power wields with the title of 'Blaze'" he finished with a grimace as he could already imagined the burned corpses of the villagers. Naruto was now aware that their behavior would be unacceptable everywhere else and would be less inclined to proof himself to them and protect them.

"She'll need to be watched, but if she is truly bound to Naruto and he gains the necessary bonds to keep him loyal to the village despite his distaste for the majority of villagers then all should be well." He reasoned and was glad Inoichi nodded in agreement. Hiruzen would have hated to execute Naruto and fail Minato in the worst way possible.

* * *

As Naruto and the group exited the Hokage tower they saw Hiashi approach from the distance. Naruto and Akane quickly seized up the man before effectively ignoring him. Hinata gaze lingered for a moment longer before she reaffirmed the words Raine and Regal had spoken to her when she explained the family situation.

Hiashi expertly hid his worry as he saw Hinata, or the young woman he was certainly was Hinata. Did he miss her grow up so suddenly he asked himself. 'Or is it related to the reason the Hokage suddenly called me?' he wondered as he walked past the group.

He couldn't help but wonder when his girl suddenly grew up. Yes, he saw her gaze but it was not the nervous and avoidant one she had the last time she spoke. He stride indicated she was confident and although he was aware of her improper crush on Konoha's demon container he was certain she did not act on it.

Now however he was walking far too close for comfort to the boy.. nay young man then his neglected paternal instincts liked but acting on those now was unwise. He briefly wondered who the woman was with the odd fox like ears on top her head. 'A prank of sorts?' he wondered. She was walking next to Konoha's resident prank prince.

When he reached the Hokage's office and got a quickly summarized version of what happened he could not believe his ears, yet it explained the changes.

* * *

'Was it truly needed to lie to the old man?' Naruto asked in his mind as the group was halfway his apartment. 'Yes.' Akane replied sternly. 'They would have attacked me upon hearing I am the Kyuubi and would attempt to disperse this form, or worse experiment on me.' Naruto cringed at the second option, the labs the chosen's group had seen in the Desian's bases where not pretty.

'Do not worry Naruto. I even distracted the mind walker when you recited that fictional bit of the story.' Akane reassured him. 'Mind walker?' Naruto yelped back. Akane laughed softly to Hinata's confusion before she realized the pair had a mental conversation. "Everything is alright Naruto, trust me." Akane spoke softly. Naruto was conflicted for a moment. "I trust you Akane." He replied.

"What do you think they will do with us?" Hinata asked as they ascended the stairs to Naruto's apartment. "They won't split us up." Naruto said with some confidence. "Jiji knows we have been working together for over two years, no way he is tearing that apart." Hinata smiled at the logic and nodded.

They entered their apartment and Akane's expression instantly turned displeased. Naruto sensed the danger as he saw his.. pig stall and he suddenly remembered that he wasn't that most organized or clean person before the journey. He felt his ear taken in a firm grip as Akane ground out his name. "Mercy." Naruto whimpered. Hinata's shy giggling at his situation did not help.

Ten minutes later thanks to a quick clone cleaning crew Akane deemed the apartment livable again as Naruto nursed his red ear. As Akane searched through Naruto's limited food supply to find something she could cook with Hinata, Naruto left to his bathroom to freshen up.

Akane managed to find enough for a basic dish by the time Naruto was done. "You girl take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Naruto spoke. The group had visited enough ins, churches or other places that did not enough beds that usually led to the men taking the slightly less comfortable sleeping places. "Oh, you don't want to share the bed with Hinata-chan?" Akane teased and delighted herself in the blushes the managed to get. "Or perhaps sleep with two beautiful ladies?" she pushed further as she leaned forward to give Naruto a good view down.

Naruto blushed more fiercely as he turned away his head not to fall for the trap. Akane blissfully ignored Hinata's outraged cry as she stood back up and stopped hiding her tails behind her hair and unfurled them. She stretched provocatively to try and lure out another reaction but she saw it had no effect. "I hope I don't have to hide my tails for too long." She said with a frown. Now she could relax she noticed how stiff they were.

Naruto scowled. "Even if you saved the village by fighting yourself one on one they will hate you." He spoke bitterly. When Akane 'joined' them at the end of the journey people where weary of her appearance but never showed any hostility or discrimination like the half-elf's suffered.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly as she hugged him. "I know Hinata." He replied as he hugged back. The pair ignored the cooing sounds Akane made in her attempt to embarrass the pair again. Naruto released Hinata and spoke with a smile. "Off to bed then, tomorrow we will learn who our sensei is." The pair of woman nodded.

As the lights went out and they all laid down Naruto couldn't help but wonder out loud. "How do you think everybody else is doing?" "I am sure they are fine Naruto." Akane spoke soothingly. "Once they notice we are gone Raine will figure out why, and otherwise pacted spirits will tell Sheena." Naruto frown was unseen. He had enjoyed the journey despite the hardships, and he wasn't sure if he was happy to back.

* * *

Hiruzen was glad he had ordered his ANBU to get Kakashi before he gave Hiashi a barebones explanation to what happened to his daughter. The night was not getting any younger, nor was he himself. So by the time he was done Kakashi was successfully dragged from whatever hole he hides when he wastes other people time by coming late.

"We have a rather unique problem suddenly with the teams due events tonight." Hiruzen started off as he gave a short explanation how Naruto and Hinata suddenly aged. "Due his long time away from Konoha and proper interaction with other people Naruto is aware of the extend of his mistreatment." He saw the assortment of soon to be jonin sensei nod in understanding. "Thus he is now considered a flight risk should the citizens of Konoha continue their foolishness." He saw Kakashi bit his lip under his mask to protest.

"Because of this, and the addition of Akane I am shuffling the teams." Another set of nods, some wore looks of unhappiness at the chance of their 'perfect' team being ruined. "Naruto will be removed from team 7 as otherwise Kakashi would have to deal with two flight risks." Kakashi shot Hiruzen a foul glare, he had asked for Naruto at an attempt to repent himself for his failures to his teacher. Hiruzen never admitted that Naruto was Minato's son, but Kakashi was no fool unlike seemingly the rest of Konoha.

Leaving Sasuke with only the theory about the eyes he was taught before his clan was destroyed would severely hinder the boy's growth, and despite his vengeful attitude Konoha needed the Uchiha clan to restore itself. To ensure the chance of the children Sasuke would eventually willingly or unwillingly father to have the sharingan, he would need to unlock the eyes himself first.

Ignoring Kakashi's foul look Hiruzen ploughed onward. "Inuzuka Kiba will replace him. Aburame Shino will be pulled out of squad 8 and will join the internal security forces. Uzumaki Naruto and Akane will join squad 8 to round out the team again."

Yuki Kurenai blinked in confusion. "Sir, would it not be better if a flight risk like Naruto would be assigned to a more senior jounin like Asuma or Raido?" she asked. "Do you dislike Naruto for what he contains Jounin Yuhi?" Hiruzen asked sharply. She barely managed to hide her flinch at his tone before responding. "No Hokage-sama."

She was proud of herself she did not start sweating or fidgeting under the intense gaze Hiruzen gave her for a moment before relenting. "Very well. Despite Naruto's flight risk and his nature I do not want any of you to make special efforts to befriend or train him. His experiences with Mizuki might make him more weary of those efforts." He was greeted by another round of nods and an increasingly foul glare from Kakashi. "Everybody but Kurenai is dismissed." He watched the jounin file out.

After he was alone with Kurenai he observed her momentarily before speaking. "Are you still wondering why I assigned you?" Kurenai nodded. "Naruto and Hinata have both gone on a long ordeal together in those two years and clearly bonded closely. Hinata suffered from isolation herself due her family, but you are more aware of that then I am." Kurenai nodded again with a dour expression for a moment.

"Should Naruto decide it is worth losing my respect to longer have to deal with Konoha's hatred there is a good chance Hinata will consider leaving with him." He grimaced. "I would not blame him for that, however we both have our duty to the village." Kurenai also grimaced but nodded relunctantly. "You are the only one outside the Hyuuga family I am certain the girl has good bond with. I hope you can use that to gain Naruto's trust and make him belief again in the will of fire."

"I understand Hokage-sama." Kurenai said after a moment of thought. "But what will I teach them, if they fought a lot during this two and half year ordeal there clearly above genin now." Hiruzen made a sound of agreement. "Indeed, but their skills as ninja might have declined, from what I managed to understand they fought mostly non-human opponents. Should their skills still be acceptable, expand upon the basics." He thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "Naruto uses swords, I am giving you a blank card to call in any other jonin on non-critical duties to assist you teaching him and Hinata on my authority. This will hopefully give him more people to have positive relation with. I trust you use this responsibly"

Kurenai blinked at the unprecedented allowance but understood the logic. This was the first time Konoha had to deal with a demon container and it would tarnish the image of the village if it were known Konoha's container was an outcast like the containers of Iwa and Taki. Or worse that Naruto defected to another hidden village for better treatment.

"Understood, what about this…. Akane?" Hiruzen grimaced. "She is a summon spirit. She is different than a summon contract we use. She is a nine tailed Kitsune but I am certain she is not the Kyuubi we know." He added quickly as he saw the alarmed expression on Kurenai's face. "Like in the legends she used a genjutsu to hide her tails so she is capable of that, otherwise her title and the few descriptions of the major battles she participated in indicates she uses this fire magic. Different then the Katon jutsu we use." He paused for a moment in thought. "I suspect she is far older than you and I despite her looks, so she might resist your authority." He warned.

"Document anything you can about her abilities without forcing it out of her, this bond she has to Naruto makes her important to him and any forceful push we do to learn more might drive the young man away. Do the same about anything you learn about their journey despite how fantastical it seems." He finished. Kurenai mentally filled away the orders and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Understood Hokage-sama."

AN: This fic draws inspiration from Gungnir by Ryvaken Lucius Tadrya for the introductory phase. It will leave that fic's track and the will most likely loosely follow the canon one. Since with the groups new abilities stuff.. will go different.

Hono = Blaze

This fic will update whenever I feel like I got a ready chapter for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiashi was annoyed. After the conversation with the Hokage and the realization that his daughter was far older than he met her in the morning and clearly had grown more confident. So he wished to speak with Hinata to see if she had grown into the confident heiress she was to become. And perhaps, distantly he had hoped, to patch up the estranged relationship.

Only to find out after sitting thirty minutes in his office after sending a branch member to fetch the girl that she was not in the compound. He waited another fifteen minutes entertaining the thoughts that the boy lacked gentleman skills and the girl walked with him to his apartment before returning home before it hit him like a Raiton jutsu.

His precious not so young anymore Hinata was so used to sleeping near the boy she probably even hadn't entertained the thought of returning home. Even as he attempted to ground his own teeth to dust he forced himself to remain calm. The Hokage only had told him the short story in the highest confidence but he was certain there was more to it by the subtle tells the Hokage's face displayed.

That didn't change the fact for Hiashi it was really, really hard not to rush out and double check his daughter was not just sharing the room with Konoha's resident demon container. His mind was already conjuring up horrible scenario after horrible scenario. After the third. 'Father I am pregnant' visions he grabbed the knockout pills to catch some night's sleep.

His noble daughter having more than a platonic relationship with a commoner as unpopular as the demon container was a horrifying thought, and the less he had to think about it the better it was.

* * *

Naruto woke up stiffly. He couldn't remember his couch being this bad. Only the wooden church banks he was forced to bunk on once because he lost janken to Genis was worse than his own couch. With a grumble he levered his stiff body off the couch and started stretching exercises to get the newly build in kinks out of his body.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." A soft voice greeted him from his bedroom. "Good morning Hinata-chan" he returned. He wasn't overly worried about the time. Travelling made you wake up at the crack of dawn regardless of where you slept. "You want to use the bathroom first?" he offered. Hinata gave a thankful nod and quickly made her way past him.

He returned to his stretches and pointedly ignored Akane's attempt to make him blush when she joined him. "Naruto." She started in a more serious voice after they completed their stretches. "Could you run out and get some groceries aside from instant ramen?" she asked. Naruto managed to withhold expressing his embarrassment to much as he was once again reminded how slobbishly he lived.

He initially loathed Raine's hard work to straighten him out, but he appreciated it in the end. The older half elf school teacher truly turned him around from a loudmouthed idiot to someone competent Hinata could rely on. One of the arguments Raine had used to force him to stop charging into things head first.

"Alright, Il be right back, anything specific?" He asked as he donned his vest. "No, just anything I can cook with." Akane replied. Naruto made the mental note to make sure by the time he was back Hinata was done in the bathroom. Perhaps even subtly shove Akane into it. She wasn't that bad of a cook, not compared to Raine who for all her elderly sister strongpoints just could not cook to save her life. Naruto was certain Raine would be able to overcook water and make it taste bad. Once again Naruto idly wondered as he moved silently through the awaking village how Genis had survived the years before he could cook.

Hinata on the other hand was a goddess in the kitchen if you asked Naruto. An opinion Lloyd and Zelos shared with him. The thought of Zelos made him flinch for a moment before he mentally moved on. The shop was barely open and Naruto walked right in. He was grateful he kept Gama-chan and the Ryo in it as a reminder of his home in the case he could never return so he had the money ready to pay the shopkeeper who looked at him oddly. Naruto wondered if something was off before remembered he was _home_ again.

Thankfully the shopkeeper decided the blond whiskered man, despite the obvious similarities could not be the demonic brat and he did not attempt to overcharge him. With an oath under his breath Naruto quickly made his way back with a foul look on his face.

"Here." He said in a clipped tone. Akane looked surprised by his brusqueness as she took the food Naruto had bought. Naruto turned around to catch some fresh air on the roof before Hinata stopped him. "Naruto… I understand you are angry but do not take it out on us." She spoke firmly. Naruto sighed and apologized. Hinata reached out and gently stroked his whisker marks as Akane looked on slightly uncomfortable. "Don't care about what they think remember." Naruto nodded. "Thank you Hinata for reminding me" and pulled her into a hug. He turned his head and quickly flashed Akane a smile to remind her he didn't blame her.

Whatever happened during the night of the sealing was a sour subject for Akane. Naruto did not know the specifics, nor did Akane know that his birth was the catalyst for her short freedom. Naruto did know that she was used against her will and he quickly lost all his anger towards her after learning that. He vowed to be better than the villagers and refused to lay the blame towards the fox for being used.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by a set of sharp knocks on the door. He saw both woman where as surprised as he was and he quickly grabbed one of his blades before carefully opening the door. Upon seeing a ANBU he opened the door wider. "Uzumaki Naruto, for your actions yesterday night I am here to inform you the Hokage agrees with your field promotion to genin by Chunin Umino. He also provided a second headband for your summon and instructions to explain your change. He expects you at nine thirty at his office." The man spoke clipped tones.

Naruto took the package and before the words "Thank you." Could slip off his tongue the man had already disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. "How rude." Naruto said with a fake pout. "Didn't even wait for me to thank him." Behind him Hinata giggled that Naruto seemed to have his carefree spirit back.

Naruto realized that meant Akane was manning the kitchen and resigned himself to 'Okay' food instead of 'Awesome' food. "I wonder what kind of excuse the old man cooked up for us suddenly aging and the skills we gained." Hinata nodded at his side as he unfurled the scroll containing the excuse. By the time they were done Naruto had to agree the old man deserved his title of 'The Professor.'

Akane put the rice on the table to go with the dish and took the headband without a word. Naruto having used the mind link to inform her what happened. She considered making a quip about the headband but decided to drop it. She was not completely insensitive to Naruto's inner turmoil. She pocketed the headband, not wishing to wear it with all it implies.

"I wonder what the old man wants to talk about." Naruto during the meal. Hinata gave it a moment of thought. "Hokage-sama most likely would want to confirm that we understood the cover story." Akane nodded in agreement.

They finished they meal and quickly cleaned up before preparing all the gear for the day. If Akane had not pointed out that they would not be leaving the city they would have packed everything they had to continue travelling again.

The group moved throughout the city without accident. Naruto's changed looks had risen suspicisons but the connection was not establish. Akane's beauty drew its own attention which she was proud off. The cap the group had improvised to keep her large ears down prevented problems from breaking out.

"Jiji, you wanted to see us?" Naruto asked politely as they closed the office door behind them. Hiruzen smiled. "Indeed I was, are there any problems with the cover story I have given to you?" the group shook their head. "Good." Hiruzen said pleased. Glad that the story was worth the effort dragging the reluctant Nara Shikaku early out of bed. Who found the entire situation, unsurprisingly, 'troublesome'.

He took in the group and once again marveled at the changes Naruto and Hinata underwent before he spotted the lack of headband on Akane's person. "Hmm, I see I was a bit presumptuous with the headband was I?" he asked. "Correct." Akane started. "I am a summon spirit. Our kind allies with individuals, not organizations or city states. Should I be unable to return to my own realm I will most likely make a new pact with one of Naruto's children or somebody worthy."

Hiruzen ignored the blatant disrespect and gave a slow nod as he mulled it over. It was comparable of the slug, snake and toad summons of his former students. "I understand." He said neutrally. "Indulge a curiosity if you will." He asked. If it was comparable to his former students, the spirit would not feel obliged to pay him respect or listen to him because her summoned should. Akane gave him a nod to continue. "Are summon spirits capable of coming to this world now you are here?"

Akane shook her head as she reinforced her and Naruto's shielding and hoped Hinata could guard her thoughts should the mind reader escaped her senses. "No, they cannot. People who wish to form a pact come to our homes and overcome the obstacles we placed in their way to test their worthiness before we face them personally." She explained. Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly as it was true in its own way.

He did go to her lair in his mind after he was forced to use her power to protect the group against the first cardinal the group fought, Magnius with his devastating skill with his axe. It however also allayed Naruto's fear that he was somehow the Kyuubi. After Mizuki dropped that surprise on him he was left doubting for a long while with no-one around to truly correct him, only Hinata's belief in him kept him from crippling himself self-doubt.

Hiruzen smiled and misinterpret it. "Oh, I suppose your home and tests involved pranks somehow if it got Naruto smiling." He said in an amused tone. He paused in thought. "Although that sounds rather independent, why would this Origin.. the ruler of your kind if I remember correctly.. be involved in the pact?"

Akane smoothly replied. "Because Naruto is from this world, not mine." Even as her mind whirled how she would cover up the minor hole that appeared now in her story and when Naruto supposedly challenged her. Unknown to her Hiruzen had noted the hole, but was uncertain if he misremembered or that Naruto had forgotten to tell him in the attempt to keep the story brief. He gave a nod in understanding.

"Although I understand your situation, I ask that you wear the headband." Akane made a show of looking at Naruto while mentally telling him to say yes. "Put it on please" he responded and Akane made a show of putting the headband on her forehead. In her mind she was trying to figure out where she could put the thing without being in the way.

Hiruzen nodded pleased that the spirit did not make a big fuss out of it. Yet at the same time realizing she had admitted with no doubt she was not loyal to Konoha in any shape or form. 'Another order for Kurenai it seems.' He noted in the back of his mind. "Since the pair of you have aged quite a bit, at four PM a photographer will be present on top of the tower for a new picture." The trio nodded "Well then, let me no longer detain you from seeing the rest of your classmates after a long time." Hinata smiled faintly while Naruto's expression stayed neutral. With a short bow the group set off.

* * *

Iruka stiffly hobbled his way towards his classroom. The bruises, sore muscles and freshly healed wounds made his entire body protest in pain against any kind of movement. But like a true shinobi he endured. He had taught the class and would see them out of his classroom as he handed the freshly graduated genin to their jonin sensei.

'Well… most of them are freshly graduated.' Iruka thought as he thoughts went out to Naruto and Hinata. He had been send away to the hospital and only caught they had been gone for two and half year in thirty minutes.

An ANBU in full gear suddenly appeared in front of him. "The is the new list of graduate assignments chunin Umino." The ANBU spoke blankly as he handed over a list before disappearing again. Leaving a dumbfounded Iruka to eat the man's leaves he left in his wake.

Shaking himself out of his stupor as he realized why the list had changed he slowly scanned it until he saw an entry he never expected to see.

"Team 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Akane. Jonin: Yuuhi Kurenai"

Now Iruka as a teacher had a good idea about the names of every student in the higher classes, and none of them contained a person name Akane. 'Could it be that woman with Naruto and Hinata?' he asked himself. Now he really was curious what happened.

* * *

Kurenai nervously double checked if everything was in order before she set out towards the academy. Earlier in the morning an ANBU had arrived with very limited updated information on her students. The sudden aging of two and half year in an unknown combat environment made their previous dossiers only useful as toilet paper.

She wondered for a moment if she truly was capable of handling a flight risk demon container. Granted the useless files told her the boy had no chakra control at all thus should be vulnerable to genjutsu, but what could he have learned during this journey.

She shook her head. 'He is not an enemy. It is my job to make sure he will never become one.' she repeated to herself. The idea of Hinata going rogue with the Uzumaki unnerved her. She paused as she wondered if Hinata would still look up to her like she did yesterday. Whatever happened did break the girl out of her shy shell and actually gain the attention of her crush.

When the girl managed to admit it privately to her she had encouraged the girl even if she personally thought Naruto was rather unsuited for the Hyuuga Heiress. She could however not deny the positive effects the boy had on Hinata's self-confidence and in a way she loathed his thick-headedness of not noticing the girl.

'I wonder how he behaves now.' Kurenai idly noted as she entered the academy and went towards her assigned room to prepare. 'I need to keep an open mind.' She repeated to herself.

* * *

Duo their conversation with the Hokage, the party barely arrived on time. As they opened the door to the class room they were greeted by a gaping Iruka who was hit by how much his favorite prankster had grown. Iruka's gaping attracted the attention of the rest of the class who all started staring.

Naruto and Akane where not effected so much, Naruto had had plenty of glaring in his younger days. Akane had massive amounts of experience to draw upon. Hinata however was uncomfortable despite everything she had experienced during the journey and stepped closer to Naruto who sensed her nervousness and grasped her hand to reassure her.

'He… he noticed?!' Iruka yelled in his mind as he saw the supportive gesture. The rest of the class was now thoroughly confused. An older Naruto look alike was holding hands with an older Hinata look alike and she wasn't fainting like she usually did when the oblivious blond touched the shy Hyuuga.

Naruto just stared blankly back towards his classmates. In their younger days a small group of usually 'dead lasts' where sort off friends, but as they got older they drifted away leaving him alone again. He didn't mind that, he suspected parents, or the rumors of other children drove them away because of the Kyuubi.

'Heh, they truly all knew yet none of them decided to drag me away from the pink haired bitch and tell me there was a girl truly interested in me.' He thought bitterly. 'They were all happy to see me get whacked around and only laughed at me.'

His expression would have turned cold if Akane did not give him a mental prod to behave. Iruka had recovered at spoke up. "Naruto, Hinata…. Akane" he guessed "... take a seat." He ordered, not realizing there were only two seats left.

"But Naruto failed!" Sakura shouted and several classmates nodded in agreement. Iruka shook his head in disappointment. "The current details of why he was promoted are classified. But the promotion was backed by the Hokage himself." He said sternly. He turned towards Naruto. "Are there any details you can tell us?" he asked.

"As you can see, Hinata and I aged a couple of years. This is because of a jutsu Mizuki used on us when he stole the forbidden scroll and framed me for it. He also sabotaged my grades to cause me to fail for his plan." "You are still a dead last" Sakura sneered from her seat. Naruto snorted and merely walked towards the seats available to stand behind him. Regal had taught him to be a gentleman after all. Although you would not expect a shackled man to be the owner of a worldwide company.

Hinata however had other plans and used the hand he was holding to press him onto the seat and promptly sat down on his lap, blushing at her own boldness as she sat down she took in the jealous expression of Ino and Ami. She didn't blame them, Naruto had grown up to have a handsome face, his preference of loose baggy clothing did an excellent job hiding the well-shaped and toned muscled body underneath. Otherwise Hinata was sure she would have more competition.

Akane meanwhile cracked up in her mind as she saw Hinata stake her claim as she sat down beside the pair. The class gazed dumbfounded for a moment before Sasuke recovered first. "Did you experience those years?" he asked, wishing to learn more about the jutsu so he could perhaps use it against _him_. "We did, we were stuck in an unknown place and survived out there."

Sasuke scoffed, if the dead last and the shy weakling could survive it was no use against _him_. A few more class members asked them about their 'adventure' which Naruto blandly responded with general platitudes . Akane was slightly annoyed everybody seemed to be ignoring her. Sensing the annoyance Naruto responded over the mind link 'I think you caught enough attention last time you were here Akane.' Akane rolled her eyes. 'I don't remember any of it.' She said back blandly.

Iruka saw the questions becoming more and more inane and decided to put a stop to it. "That's enough questions." He interrupted. "For anyone doubting, Naruto deserved the headband and Mizuki turned out to be a traitor, let that be a lesson to always keep an eye on your comrades." He finished sternly. "Now you have learned, Konoha works in a four man team, you will be assigned to one now or you will be assigned to a department in Konoha."

He rattled off some names, including Shino's for those who would work at internal security. "… and the team Sensei will be Raido in room 304." Iruka took a breath "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke…" multiple girls in the class held their breath. "…Haruno Sakura…" "YES!" Sakura shouted at ear wrenching volumes. Akane nearly whimpered in pain despite her ears being covered. "…and Inuzuka Kiba." A load groan and a whine emitted from the boy and his dog. "Your team sensei will be Hatake Kakashi in room 305." He saw an annoyed glare from Sasuke, a half happy, half annoyed Sakura and Kiba sending him a look asking if it was a joke.

"Team 8 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Akane." Naruto smiled widely while Hinata's smile was more restrained. There was some grumbling as the class realized Akane was there and there was some curiosity who the woman was. Before somebody could speak up a glare from Umino who seemingly seemed to target every talking genin silenced the class again. "The sensei of this team is Yuuhi Kurenai in room 306."

"Team 9 is still active, so team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji" Ino groaned loudly at being stuck with Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru looked like he was expecting it and Choji looked pleased. "Your team's sensei is Sarutobi Asuma in room 307." He looked if anybody was somehow forgotten by the system and was pleased it wasn't so.

"Dismissed, head to your assigned room and meet your sensei." He ordered. Inwardly he hoped for team 7 that Kakashi would be on time, but he doubted it.

The party got up with the rest of the class and quickly made their way out to avoid the other students from asking more questions. Their assigned room was fairly close and they arrived soon. Akane closed the door behind them and the group walked into the empty class room. "She isn't here." Naruto noted. "At least Raine won't try to push another test through our throats."

Hinata shook her head. "Be nice Naruto, she meant the best for you when she did that." Naruto could only nod in agreement. "Still.. Kurenai-sensei is usually on time." "You know her?" Naruto asked. "She was hired by my father to help me. She specializes in genjutsu." Hinata answered

Kurenai meanwhile was hidden by a genjutsu and nearly gasped out loud when the group entered her room. As she heard Hinata describe her she slowly snuck up towards Naruto from his side who was closest to her. She was about to reach out and shake his shoulder to startle him.

Naruto was about to ask more about Kurenai when he sensed something getting close from his right. On instinct his right arm grabbed the handle of his sword on his left side and as he turned to face the unseen threat he slashed out. Kurenai seeing the movement retracted her outstretched arm barely managed to backpedal away far enough to avoid getting cut by the wild slash.

Naruto didn't let up, he knew something was in front of him even if he couldn't see it, his left hand grabbed the handle of his sword on the right and in one fluid movement he drew and slashed. Hinata meanwhile grabbed the chakram at her side and dashed forward to assist, her Byakugan flaring. Getting unbalanced by the wild attack Naruto used his right blade in a large horizontal downward slash as he shouted. "Up and over!" The tables limited their ability to move around easily. As his blade dug into the wooden floor he ducked.

Hinata jumped over his prone form and with a cry of "Duel Ray Thrust!" Hinata launched both chakrams with outstretched arms. Energy flared around the weapons as they roared forward. Kurenai barely managed to sidestep the initial assault. She attempted to dispel the genjutsu she used on the trio so that they would recognize her. Hinata clearly only saw her chakra network and that didn't make her stop. She was forced further back at the furious close range assault Hinata attempted to hit her.

If Hinata wasn't currently trying to kill her, Kurenai would have gaped at the once shy girls determination and willingness to hurt her.

Hinata suddenly leapt to the side as she caught her returning weapons. Kurenai raised her arms to form the release seal, only to be forced to awkwardly block with her forearms to prevent Hinata's sudden kick from breaking all her fingers. She winced as she felt Hinata's new choice of footwear. 'Iron boots?!' Kurenai thought confused.

Hinata kicked herself away make Kurenai stumbled backward. She managed to dispel the genjutsu she had on the group. Just in time to avoid getting impaled by Naruto, whose attack was checked by Hinata's startled "Kurenai-sensei?!" He faltered and looked surprised as his head snapped between Hinata and Kurenai.

Kurenai discreetly rubbed her forearms where Hinata had hit her. And she belatedly noted the team's position. Both Naruto and Hinata staying on her right so that Akane, who had barely moved was on the left, giving her a clear lane of fire. "Impressive reaction Naruto and you followed up well Hinata." Kurenai praised after a moment of thought. "Although, why did you not attack as well Akane, did you know?" she asked. The kitsune woman was using an illusion to hide her tails so perhaps she noticed Kurenai thought.

In response Akane made a small fireball that hovered in her hand. "Would you prefer I started throwing fireballs in a wooden room then?" she asked mildly. Kurenai managed to keep a sheepish expression off her face and gave a nod to concede the point like it was a debate. "Good teamwork, although you want to work on your deductive reasoning Hinata." Kurenai pointed out. Hinata nodded meekly.

"Now, I am Yuuhi Kurenai your jonin instructor. Now I certain you know each other very well, but I do not. So let us do a round of introductions. What do you like, what do you dislike and what your goal is. And how about the favorite part of this journey of yours?" she suggested. "Why don't you start Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service." Naruto said with a small bow. 'Damn, I really should have thanked Regal more for teaching me this.' Naruto thought as he spotted the small approving smile on Kurenai's lips. "I like my friends, Hinata's cooking…" Kurenai managed to keep her face straight as she saw Hinata's blush. "… and fighting the good fight. I dislike those who give up, betray others and those who judge others without knowing them. My goal… my goal is to have a big family." Kurenai did not miss how his eyes quickly flickered towards Hinata before he focused on her again. "My favorite part of the journey… I.." Naruto mulled over it as his eyes darted quickly to Hinata again."… the bonds and friendships gained throughout it."

Kurenai smiled approvingly and gave a nod in acknowledgement even as she mentally filed everything away. 'He has given up on becoming the Hokage, something his files noted was his life goal.' She gestured towards Hinata.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata started confidently even as her blush persisted. "I like Naruto-kun, the rest of group, cinnamon buns and pressing flowers." 'Well, she hasn't given up on those two things.' Kurenai thought. "I dislike those who harm others and people who see human lives as playthings." The distaste was clear to see on her face. Kurenai could not help but wonder what the girl had seen even as Naruto gently held her hand. "My goal is to re-unite my clan if it is possible and… " the blush deepened. Akane smiled widely at Hinata's embarrassment and how her confidence could still falter when it came to Naruto. Naruto blushed too as he knew Hinata would say it out loud. "…startafamilywithNaruto." Hinata said quickly. Kurenai was torn between smiling that the girl managed to confess while she was away. And frown as she realized that politically Hinata might never get her wish. Hinata meanwhile took a deep breath. "My favorite part of the journey was what happened in Flanoir."

Kurenai was about to open her mouth to ask what but Akane cut her off. "Well, I am Akane.. I suppose it could be Uzumaki Akane since I am bound to Naruto." Naruto just shrugged, as far he was concerned Uzumaki was just a random name. "I like fighting strong enemies, my summoner, my siblings and my father. I dislike my mother and hate people who control others against their will." Kurenai was intrigued by the woman's dislikes. "My goal is to reconnect with my siblings and earn their forgiveness for my arrogance." Akane had a momentary distant look and regret was written all over her face. " and to fulfill my father's last wish before he died."

She perked up after a moment of silence as a savage grin played across her face. "My favorite moment of the journey was in Flanior, about five minutes before Hinata's moment." The pair of teens paled as they knew what Akane was going to say. "Seeing Naruto stress around in room as I, Regal and Kratos watched him worry about how he would ask Hinata to be his girlfriend. I had to double check if he didn't buy a ring and wanted to marry her in the cathedral of ice with how much he worried about it."

Kurenai had to smile at how Naruto pointedly looked away while Hinata blushed deeply again. Naruto stopped his pouting and gave a quick peck on Hinata's cheek to the girls surprise. "I still beat Lloyd." Akane snorted. "Oh yes, you are slightly less dense then Lloyd, congratulations." Akane said mockingly. Naruto crossed his arms with a pout. "Well unlike Colette Hinata did not need to use a pow hammer to get her point across." Akane laughed. "No, you didn't notice the girl crushing on you for who knows how long. Prescea the girl who lost all her emotionless figured out Genis's crush far quicker than you did.

Kurenai stared at the incredibly odd by play as Hinata seemed to try and disappear into her coat while her megawatt blush persisted, although Kurenai was not sure if it was out embarrassment or her memories of whatever happened in 'Flanoir'.

Naruto meanwhile sputtered as he failed to muster a counter argument and settled for pulling Hinata close to him. "She said yes and that's all what matters in the end, right Hinata?" Hinata merely gave a shy nod as she leaned her head against his chest. At her response Naruto childishly stuck out his tongue to Akane.

'Embarrassment it is.' Kurenai thought as she saw the girl hide her face in the boy's chest. Akane looked like a pleased cat who just caught a bird but to Kurenai's surprise did not tease them further. 'Is she trying to get them closer together?' she couldn't help but wonder.

"Well then, I would love to hear more about the journey later on." She started to get back the attention. "Tomorrow I will assess your skill on training ground at 9:00 AM. Pack for a week long mission. Any questions?" A trio of 'Hai' chorused back to her, although Hinata's affirmation was slightly muffled.

"I see you tomorrow then." Kurenai said before she disappeared in a gust of wind and leaves.

"Is she really gone?" Naruto asked as his hand slowly went to his blade. He hated ambushes with a passion. A muffled "Byakugan" into his chest alerted him to his girlfriend's bloodline activation. "She is gone." Hinata confirmed after a moment and quickly let her bloodline fade out. Naruto sighed in his mind, one stupid comment from his side and Hinata was reluctant to show her bloodline around him. Only because Colette explained the stupidity of his comment afterwards he understood. 'Kami, was I really that dense?' he thought. 'Yes, you were' came back from Akane.

He put a gentle kiss on Hinata's forehead. "Come, let's check if we got enough supplies before hitting a training field to make sure none of our abilities work differently like my shadow clones did in both worlds." Hinata nodded shyly as she stepped back from his warm chest.

* * *

Kurenai finished up the last of her notes on her team. Like the Hokage had ordered she had written down everything, yet at the same time she could not help wonder what the two had encountered. 'A girl who lost all her emotions ?Did they run into the other worlds version of Orochimaru for Hinata to be so specific with her playthings comment?' Kurenai asked herself.

She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly time for the informal and unofficial yet traditional jounin meeting at a local bar. To her surprise, and after a subtle check to make sure she wasn't under a genjutsu, Kakashi was on time for the meeting.

It seemed the other jounin were also rather surprised by this, but quickly started discussing the potential of their teams, or lamenting how horrible the team was going to fail regardless of how easy they would make the test.

Kurenai frowned slightly upon hearing that. 'Using the standard bell test will be useless, perhaps even counterproductive.' She thought. 'Perhaps use three bells so that they won't be forced to work against each other.' He thoughts where interrupted by Asuma. "So Kurenai, how is team otherworld?" "Otherworld?" Kurenai echoed surprised.

The man shrugged helplessly. "One of the other jounin came up with the term, since they travelled to another world and all." He explained lamely as the table quieted and focused on the woman. "They are good, very good." Kurenai said after a moment of thought, realizing she might as well try to gain some assistance with her problem. "I hid myself with a genjutsu to see how aware they were of their surroundings." She grimaced, remembering the extremely focused expression the pair held as they tried to kill her. The group of ninja turned even more interested in the team's reaction. "I nearly touched Naruto's shoulder before he just.. reacted. He nearly cut me in half with his swords before Hinata seamlessly followed him up."

"Oh?" Raido sounded interested. "The boy is good with a blade then?" he asked. "He knows how to use them and isn't using a pair of them because it is 'cool'. He is fast, but I can't say much more until tomorrow." Raido nodded. "How do you plan to test them?" Kakashi asked of all people. Kurenai paused for a moment before responding. "I am going to use three bells." She saw Kakashi's frown. "That incident gave me enough to believe they know how to fight as a team, and I need them to trust me for obvious reasons."

The other jounin thought about it for a moment before the majority made approving sounds. "Not many blade wielders in Konoha. When you pass them..." He said, knowing the conclusion was foregone. If Kurenai failed her team there was a chance Naruto would leave town before the day was up if he was truly a flight risk. "…feel free to call me to test him and help him." Kurenai gave a grateful nod, missing the short glare Kakashi shot to Raido. "Thank you, I will."

"Heh, and did they tell anything interesting about their journey?" Asume asked. Kurenai frowned again to the curiosity of the table. "Not much." She admitted. "Although it sounds like they ran into the other world's edition of Orochimaru if Hinata's dislikes was anything to go by." The mood dampened at the thought. Most of them had become genin at a young age due to the third war, but none of them wished dealing with the madness of men like Orochimaru at any age.

"Ah." Asume said awkwardly as he attempted to change the subject before he remembered a specific line in the files. "Did the Hyuuga girl managed to get the attention of Naruto, the files mentioned a crush." Kurenai smiled faintly. "I believe in the end Naruto finally noticed and asked Hinata before she could confess in a town called Flanior if Akane's story was anything to go by." Several jounin snickered, having heard the stories from the chuunin teachers how oblivious the boy was.

The discussion meandered on for a while before Kurenai called it a night, she had an unique team to test tomorrow, who would truly be capable to kill her if she told them to come with the intent to kill.

"Burn! Eruption!" Rang over the clearing as Naruto back flipped, narrowly avoiding getting burned by the spewing magma that erupted from the ground near his feet. He had a single blade in his right hand as his left hand formed the half-seal of a shadow clone.

Two clones popped into existence beside him. All three of them changed their stance so that their swords touched the ground slightly behind them and in synchrony all three slashed upwards with a cry of "Great Demon Fang!" A large U-shaped blue colored wave shot away from the trio, slashing through the sputtering remains of the magma volcano as it rushed towards Akane.

The woman narrowed her eyes as she danced around the wave before focusing again for a moment. "Fireball!" she shouted after an intense burst of concentration, launching a trio of burning orbs towards Naruto to slow him down. It didn't work, he slashed right through them. She made to grab the bells near her shoulder when Hinata shouted. "Times up!"

Naruto leapt to the side to avoid running into Akane. With a series of quick movements his blades slid into their sheathes again as he checked himself over to make sure none of his clothes where burning. "Good fight, I don't think we are hindered in any way." Naruto commented after he was sure everything was intact. Akane made a sound of agreement as Hinata walked towards the pair.

"It is getting late." The Hyuuga girl spoke up. Naruto nodded while Akane spoke up. "It is indeed, I shall head home and prepare dinner, why don't you two have another sparring 'session'." She finished with a wink. Before either teen could properly extract the extra meaning from her statement the kitsune woman disappeared.

Hinata blushed again as she could not help to shoot a hopeful glance at Naruto. Naruto resisted the urge to grit his teeth as his mind worked overtime on what to do. A quick glance at the sun's low position reminded him of sunset soon, and an idea hit his mind. "Let's watch the sunset from the Hokage monument." Hinata gave a shy nod, and the pair set off.

* * *

Naruto cranked his eyes open at the first rays of sunlight. As he pushed himself off his couch he made the mental note to buy a soft one or a futon soon. His back wouldn't take much more of the abuse his current couch was.

"Ah, you are up." He heard Akane say as he started his stretches. He shot the woman a particularly foul glare. The woman just soaked up his anger with a smile. "Aww…" she cooed. "Is little nawuto-kun still angry about yesterday night?" she asked innocently.

Naruto resisted the urge to growl at the woman. The moment he and Hinata returned from watching the sunset after Akane dropped the romantic moment on them she had been teasing them relentlessly throughout the dinner afterwards. In his opinion it stopped being funny halfway through.

Akane caught his thoughts and immediately sobered up. "Sorry." She apologized. Naruto sighed and waved it off. "It's alright, just try to restrain yourself." He replied. "Il try." Akane said softly as Hinata entered the living room. "Good morning." She greeted as she moved towards the kitchen to Naruto's delight. "Morning Hinata-chan." He chirped happily at the thought of Hinata's cooking. Akane opened her mouth, thought for a second before promptly closing it again.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, earning him a mock pout from Akane before the pair returned to their stretches. An excellent breakfast later the party gathered their equipment and started to make their way through the city towards the training ground.

"Did you see?" Naruto and Akane suddenly heard one woman gossip behind them. "The demon boy aged thanks to a ninja jutsu by someone who tried to kill him." "It is a shame whoever did it failed." Another woman gossiped. "It looks like the Hyuuga Heiress is effected to." The first woman noted. "Her death would be worth the death of Konoha's shame." The second woman replied dismissively. Naruto grit his teeth, it appeared his 'cover' only lasted a full day before the glaring and the 'subtle' vocal harassment was back.

He restrained himself however, he did not want to upset Hinata in any way and to his relief they soon arrived at the training ground. They had arrived early and to their surpise they saw Kurenai already present. The woman looked pleased. "You are early, good." She commented.

The three lined up before their teacher. "Today I will test you skills." She spoke as she revealed three bells. "The goal of today's test is to either take these three bells off me..." She instructed as she tied one bell to each of her side and one to her wrist. "…or capture me in order to succeed." She finished. "Are there any questions?" the trio shook their heads. "Then begin!" she exclaimed, before disappearing in a storm of leaves.

Naruto instantly drew his blades as Akane took a battle stance and started to focus. A red ring forming around her ankles that circled slowly on its axis, inscriptions in an unknown tongue quickly filling up the circle. Hinata activated her bloodline as she took a defensive stance. "Do you see her Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. She shook her head. "She is not close." Hinata answered. "Akane?" Naruto asked. In response she let the circle dissipate and closed her eyes. A few moments later she pointed roughly forward and to the right.

"I sense two people." She answered. Up in the tree's, the second person pointed to froze. Not expected to be seen. Kurenai hiding under a genjutsu near a set of bushes was surprised too, not expecting the trio to detect the hidden ANBU the Hokage had send to give her an extra set of eyes to judge their abilities.

With a click of her tongue she dispelled the genjutsu hiding her and started weaving signs to ensnare the trio. She was less surprised they acted the instant she dispelled the genjutsu hiding her. She saw the odd red ring she spotted earlier. It lasted only for a second or two before Akane stretched out her arm. "Burn her! Fireball!" she shouted as a triplet of basketball sized fireballs sprouted from outstretched arm.

The triplet flew over Naruto and Hinata who were eating up the ground between them and Kurenai, who finished her hand seals and spread her genjutsu over the trio. Hinata momentarily stumbled as her vision changed before her bloodline pierced through it. Naruto started to slow down before Hinata tapped his shoulder, disrupting the genjutsu with her chakra. Akane was completely unaffected to Kurenai's hidden annoyance.

'Her nature must make her immune. Naruto was the only one effected but Hinata took him out of it quickly.' She thought as she leapt to the side to avoid the fireballs hitting her. To her surprise they changed course to intercept her and she quickly replaced herself with a log. Who shuddered and shattered under the blows. 'Do the fireballs do physical damage too?' Kurenai wondered as she quickly took in the remains of the log.

Her observations were interrupted by Hinata. Who used a series of quick jabs and sweeping kicks in an attempt to hit Kurenai. Knowing better then to take hits from a Hyuuga and having learned the previous day Hinata could put a deceptive amount of force behind the kicks Kurenai handily avoided the attacks while giving ground.

From the corner of her eye she saw Naruto attempting to circle her before he suddenly stopped. A short bark of "Hinata!" caused the girl to backflip. A moment later Kurenai saw why and was forced to replace herself again. Half a second later the second log she used was burned by the erupting magma. On instinct she made the release sign and shouted. "Kai!" but the lava kept flowing to her surprise. The whistle of a blade reminded her that there were more threats and she ducked under Naruto's attempt to carve her up.

A pair of kunai where grabbed from their hiding places as she redirected or blocked the next series of strikes. She saw Hinata approaching, blue chakra gathering at her feet. A dual strike from Naruto entrapped her, forcing her in a deadlock with the blond boy and she braced her body with chakra for Hinata's attack. 'A kick by the looks of it, this is going to hurt.'

"Crescent Moon!" Hinata shouted as she did a back flip, a blue line of chakra tracing her feet forming the moon. Kurenai was hit on her upper harm and winced even as her body was launched straight upward, breaking the deadlock with Naruto who hopped back. Knowing he would follow her soon, she twisted her body and grabbed a nearby branch and pulled herself clear. Naruto had shouted "Tempest" as he launched himself into a spinning barrage of blades. Chopping away the rest of the branch.

'What part of capture do they not understand.' Kurenai asked worriedly to herself. So focused on trying to figure out she did not notice the wavering shape approaching her until the last moment. Her instincts screamed and she jumped away, taking the blow from the heavy bell Akane wielded to her side instead of her head. A clear tone rung over the forest and Kurenai's world shifted despite the pain. Reducing it to a distant throb even as she saw a beautiful tree demanding all her attention with its exotic looks.

She choked her chakra before unleashing it like a broken dam. Clearing away the sight just in time for her to see Hinata dropkick her into the ground. She prepared to roll away before a set of sharp swords discouraged her. Moments later Hinata placed an iron boot on the sore spot she had kicked moment before. Despite the pain Kurenai managed a smile. "Good job." She congratulated them while making a large, bold sign saying. "Do not underestimate them ever again!" in her mind.

Naruto withdrew his weapons and sheathed them as he stepped back. Akane dropped out of the tree she had launched Kurenai from while Hinata stepped off the woman and helped her to her feet. "Well done indeed, for a moment I was wondering if you would capture me at all. Making me focus on the pair of you while Akane snuck up on me." She turned to Akane. "You live up to the abilities your kind has in our legends." She said with praise in her voice. Akane made a show of raising her eyebrow. "You knew?" she asked as she freed her tails and unfurled them. Displaying the nine bushy tails like a peacock.

"I did, Hokage-sama told me after you 'told' Inoichi." She admitted as she carefully observed the party's reaction. To her surprise Naruto and Hinata looked unworried while Akane looked slightly relieved. "I am glad you knew." The woman admitted. "I hate hiding them away and it's hard to resist not unfurling them while fighting. I don't want to tie my tails up like I have to do with my ears!" she finished with a mock glare to the teens as she ripped off the cap, her red ears springing upright straight away.

Kurenai took in her full form with surprise and interest. "It is still an amazing coincidence your looks and abilities are so closely to how the legends described them despite being from a different world." Kurenai said with a tinge of awe. Akane shrugged. "There are more coincidences nobody gave a thought about, like language, the food being edible for Naruto and Hinata and so on." She gave a moment to fake mock thought. "Perhaps Naruto is a very lucky person and we should drag him to the casino to make a killing." She joked.

Kurenai train of thought crashed as Akane made her point and she realized how right she was. "That is amazing." She breathed out as she was hit by the possible scenario what could have gone wrong. Going willingly on a two and half year adventure suddenly seemed like a very good option if 'everything' could possibly happen to you.

She forced herself to return to the present. "Well since you found me and defeated the test far quicker than I expected. I shall fight each of you one on one to get a better feeling of your strengths and weaknesses."

The first fight was against Naruto, who showed admirable skill with his blades. However when Kurenai ordered him to fight without his blades she was in for a surprise.

Naruto handed his sheathed blades to Akane to hold them and his right hand disappeared into the kunai pouch, but instead of the kunai Kurenai was expecting, he was holding two paper tags. He gave the pair of tags a look before putting them back. "What was that?" Kurenai asked curiously "Nothing sensei." Naruto replied cheekily. "Just making sure I don't put something lethal on you." Kurenai blinked before the sank into combat stance. She was doing this in the first place to find out what they could do.

Naruto sank into his own stance and even though she was not Gai. She saw that this was either something he worked on for a long time, or somebody showed him how to do it. He rushed forward as Kurenai stayed cautiously distant, unsure if he could throw the papers or not. And if they could, what their effects where.

The first exchange went as Kurenai expected from his swordplay. A solid offensive with a weaker defense. Naruto seemed to rely on his ability to take damage and keep going. When he stepped back Kurenai expected a short charge or kick of sorts until his right hand shot down and pulled out a tag which he threw towards her. Kurenai side stepped as she did not see the tell-tale burning of an explosion tag. 'What kind of…'

Her thoughts where interrupted when the tag exploded with a powerful shockwave as Naruto exclaimed "Pyre seal!" Kurenai barely kept her balance as Naruto shot forward again. Landing several hits as she worked to recover. With a strong combination she forced him back. "Enough!" she shouted and Naruto ground to a halt.

"That was an interesting seal Naruto, when did you learn the sealing arts?" Kurenai asked intrigued. None of the files, new or old indicated any interesting in sealing "Sheena taught me, but after all in Derris-Kharlan I didn't have the time to make new ones. So I only got these pyre seals left." He admitted with a shrug. "I am pretty good at it, Sheena was jealous on how quickly I picked it all up." He bragged. Causing Akane to shake her head. "Didn't she threaten to kill you and eat your brains so she could learn it quickly as you did?" she asked. Hinata giggled as she remembered Sheena's vivid threats as she watched Naruto's ability to learn so quickly.

"Impressive Naruto." Kurenai said after a moment of thought. "Hinata, you are next." She ordered. As Kurenai had felt with her earlier two encounters Hinata's kicks packed a punch while her hands still used the traditional Hyuuga gentle fist. Modified by experience to support her kicks and non-standard footing. With her chakram Hinata showed solid ability despite the rarity of the weapon in the elemental nations. Using it to give herself an edge against opponents her gentle fist would not work on.

As Kurenai ended the fight, allowing Hinata to catch her breath Kurenai silently marveled at the progress. No longer did Hinata carry her flaws, instead they replaced by strong points. 'She truly came back as a young woman, instead of a shy girl she left as.' Kurenai mused. "Do you have any other skills outside combat?" she took a teasing smile. "I understand you are a good cook from Naruto." Hinata smiled embarrassed as her eyes briefly wandered to Naruto who was smiling sheepishly. "Raine-sensei taught me the basics of field aid." Hinata said after a moment of embarrassed silence.

"That is a good skill to have." Kurenai said. "Well then Akane, shall we spar?" Akane nodded and moved to take Hinata's place. The fight started soon afterwards, putting Kurenai on the defensive. However the genjutsu using jonin soon learned that Akane was all about attacking, fierce hand to hand attacks and whenever a small distance opened up, Akane would pause shortly to launch a volley of fireballs, barely taking a moment to defend herself or guard against possible traps.

Kurenai broke up the fight quickly when she realized the woman wasn't showing anything new and after she caught her breath she asked. "Do summon spirits disappear when they take damage?" Akane was silent for a moment before responding. "In a way we do. Naruto holds something that will allow me to return to his side." Seeing Kurenai's inquisitive look, and certain the hidden ANBU was leaning in to hear everything. "If I should be 'dispersed' I will not return to my own world. I am bound to Naruto." She repeated.

Kurenai frowned before speaking up. "I don't fully understand. But I ask you not to take needless risks. This is a different world from your own and you cannot be sure everything works as it should be." She wanted to press more about what this binding item was, but she was certain that question would be received poorly.

Akane bowed slightly "I will consider your advice" she said neutrally. Kurenai sighed in her mind, translating the real statement well enough. 'I wonder if their overwhelming favor for offensive action comes from her.' Kurenai asked herself.

"Well, I have a good idea of your skills unless there is something you have forgotten to tell me about?" she asked. She received a set of headshakes in return. "Very well, you are dismissed for today, tomorrow we will start at sunrise at this training ground. Any questions?" Another set of headshakes. "Well of you go." She said kindly. She saw Hinata give her a brief smile before following Naruto and Akane, who went deeper into the surrounding forest.

Kurenai briefly wondered what the pair was up to, but she had a training plan to improvise and a report to make to the Hokage.

* * *

Sarutobi waited patiently for Kurenai to arrive as he silently worked his way through the stacks of paperwork, his hidden ANBU he had send had already given his report that gave the old Hokage much to think about. The door opened silently revealing the genjutsu mistress. He acknowledged her with a nod as he gestured her to sit down as he finished the last part of another report.

He waited for the woman to set down. "How did the test go?" he inquired. Kurenai's expression took a thoughtful frown. "As a team their teamwork is excellent, very offensively minded and it is clear that they have been fighting a together for a good time. Just like they told us." Kurenai looked distant as few small twitches hinted to a myriad of emotions as she remembered the day. "They never discussed their plan out loud and I did not see any hand signals. Yet somehow they coordinated well enough to get Akane behind me while invisible by a genjutsu of sorts I did not recognize or sense." She finished with a frown. "Only when she moved to attack I sensed her, but it was too late then."

Sarutobi saw the frown and idly wondered if Kurenai was upset she was outmatched in her chosen field or that a group of 'genin' actually beat her during the infamous bell test. He gestured for her to continue, shaking the woman out of her own thoughts.

"Individually they are quite skilled in their chosen fields and they are surprisingly diverse and skilled in others. I did not expect Naruto to be skilled in fuinjutsu or Hinata to be so skilled in first aid should her claims be true." Kurenai frowned again. "Akane has not shown or told any supportive abilities or knowledge aside from esoteric knowledge about her own kind." Her frown deepened. "Not that she needs it with her unique… magic." The woman spoke the word magic with some distaste. For the civilians who never had seen a ninja in action, jutsu might as well be magic for them. Hiruzen raised an intrigued eyebrow, interested what Kurenai 's take would be on the lava based attack.

"I still have trouble believing a fire wielding person could suddenly make the ground erupt with lava like she did." The genjutsu mistress admitted after a moment of silence. "It was that my instincts warned me, otherwise I doubt I would have seen the attack on time." Hiruzen silently disagreed, his ANBU reported the cracking of the ground moments before the attack, but he could not blame Kurenai, she was focused on a pair of genin attacking her.

Kurenai paused for a moment to think before resuming on the subject. "There might be abilities or things that these summon spirits lend to their summoners that she will not tell me about. Or things about her kind that she considers well known while we don't, like her supposed immortality."

Hiruzen put up a show of looking surprised and intrigued as Kurenai repeated the story. "That is interesting indeed. "the old kage mused at the end of the tale. "I am curious myself what kind of item could do that, but you made a good call reigning in your curiosity and not to press the pair for more information." He smiled faintly. "It is good to hear they are opening up and trusting you to reveal such information." Kurenai paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. 'I had not thought of it that way.' She thought with a faint smile.

Hiruzen's expression turned stern. "Despite the process you have made so far we much make sure we do not lose it to the villagers bigotry." Kurenai made a sound of assent. "It is unuasual, but I am reserving as many D-rank missions as I can outside the village walls for your team. Try to gather your team before the village properly wakes up and return if possible during the less busy hours." Kurenai nodded her understanding. "Try to get them ready for C-Rank mission as soon as you can." Kurenai looked slightly surprised at the pushed schedule.

The old Hokage smiled wryly. "Going from world saviours to local patrol and training field maintenance is quite a demotion." Kurenai chuckled in agreement before speaking. "They are capable enough in battle and they are quite aware of their surroundings." Hiruzen nodded. "Indeed, as expected from people who fought so much, make sure they remember the politics of this world and how to behave as a shinobi should, instead of an adventurer." He paused for a moment to think. "As soon you think they are ready, or they seem displeased with the situation let me know, otherwise I am leaving it in your hands."

Kurenai rose and gave a small bow. "I will do my utmost Hokage-sama." She spoke formally.


End file.
